


Gay

by Yanara126



Series: Watcher Francesca a Ranger [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Bonding, Dumb Bonding, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Suggestive Themes, Watcher Francesca, and that's the joke, but nothing more, i can't write smut, they're both pretty gay, this is the steamiest I'll probably ever get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanara126/pseuds/Yanara126
Summary: Just a normal, gay evening in Caed Nua.
Relationships: Maneha/The Watcher (Pillars of Eternity)
Series: Watcher Francesca a Ranger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035465
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I thought up this joke and then I had to write it. It's also the steamiest thing I've ever written. That's not to say it's very steamy though. The teen rating is because they mention sex and Maneha oogles the Watcher, that's it. Nothing steamier than that going on. Hope you still think it's funny!

Maneha’s legs were slowly falling asleep. Though the chairs in Brighthollow were comfortably stuffed and all around a joy to sit in, the eternity she’d been sitting here was starting to wear down even their cosiness. But giving up was not an option. She’d managed for an hour now, surely she could finish this. Whenever this would be finished. And whatever this even was.

The rest of their little group had long gone to sleep, leaving only Maneha and the Watcher still sitting at the table, the latter one with a more and more insane grin on her face the more time passed.

Maneha suspiciously eyed the empty cups on the table. Had that really been only alcohol? Now that she thought about it, Francesca had guarded her cup rather jealously the whole night…

She grimaced and shifted a little. It really was getting uncomfortable. Looking at her opponent she immediately froze. An almost devilish glint flared up in the Watcher’s eyes at Maneha’s shifting. She looked like predator, a giant cat ready to pounce.

Maneha was no coward, quite the opposite really, but she had watched this woman tear apart people’s sanity with barely more than a look. Sure, she didn’t think that would happen to her, Francesca wasn’t needlessly cruel and sometimes loyal to a fault, but that didn’t mean that whatever she had in store for Maneha was gonna be pleasant. And still her legs stung.

The standoff lasted a bit longer, Francesca seemingly patient without flaw and Maneha getting still more annoyed. The uncomfortable prickling was rising up her legs and reaching her hips now, the tension in the air was becoming stifling, the candles were shrinking down as the wax pearled off, leaving stains on the wooden table, the fire crackled as it devoured the wooden chunks in it with fervour and somehow those hungry yellow eyes seemed to shine even brighter, seizing her up like prey. Then the tension snapped.

“Alright, what do you want?!” The words were out of Maneha’s mouth before she could stop it and she cursed herself. She had lost. And Francesca knew it. The Watcher before her grinned even wider, the predatory glint in her eyes giving way to smug satisfaction as she leant back slowly and stretched with relish, savouring Maneha’s frustration.

Waiting out Francesca’s show of victory was a task with different difficulties than the situation before. It was no longer the tension of predator stalking its prey that filled the air but one much hotter and much more enjoyable in any other situation.

Maneha was very aware that Francesca was teasing her. Still she couldn’t help but stare at the way her white curls suddenly draped over her chest, as the Watcher tugged out the band holding up her bun. The hair fell in wavy lengths over her front, framing her unusually open cleavage, as she very deliberately let the strands brush along her fingers. The tight, ostentatious blouse she’d chosen for the evening was laced in such a way that her breasts where hidden just enough to not be completely scandalous, but also accentuated them enough to leave little to the imagination.

Not that Maneha had to imagine them, having already been in very close and very enjoyable contact with them. Which made this situation of Francesca making a show of herself even more annoying, because Maneha knew that it wasn’t an invitation. Francesca was never that subtle with her advances, if she wanted sex, she would ask for it. This was an act to rile up Maneha even more. And worse, it was working. With the way the woman in front of her was bending, flexing her very nice muscles and showing off her both flawless and scarred skin, the way the bronze colour glowed in the light of the fire, it was more than hard to tear her eyes away. Maneha was almost sad when Francesca moved to get up.

But the teasing didn’t end there. Instead the Watcher sauntered over to her, hips swinging and eyes glinting again. Maneha couldn’t move a muscle with her gaze transfixed on the rippling muscles visible under the tight waist of the blouse. When Francesca stopped right in front of her, Maneha let her eyes wander very slowly upwards, making no secret of her ogling. She may not be getting laid tonight, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t use the opportunity her friend so readily provided.

Only when she reached Francesca’s face did she falter. The lazy, triumphant grin made her uncomfortable again. What would happen now? What ace could this woman possibly have up her sleeve that would warrant this grin?

The (soft, tantalizing) grinning lips separated slowly, taking their time to form words and instead showing off the oddly enticing teeth behind them. It felt like hours passed and way too little time simultaneously until she spoke.

“Gay.”

One word. It was one word, and Maneha must have misheard it. Her brain was running in circles, thoughts not catching up to the absolute insanity of what had just happened. In that moment there was nothing for Maneha but this word playing over and over in her mind. When her brain had finally processed the absurdity of the moment and the rest of her senses started working again, she saw that Francesca had already turned around was leaving towards their quarters, with only her back still visible to Maneha.

“You slept with me!” Maneha wasn’t certain if her shout was an accusation or a desperate plea for an explanation, maybe both.

“Sounds pretty gay to me.” And that was it. That, and her softly swaying backside vanishing up the stairs, leaving behind this confusing air of smugness.

And Maneha stared at the empty place where Francesca had vanished. And stared. And stared. And then stared some more. Until finally, the wall in her brain cracked and she started laughing. Loudly, way more loudly than she probably should have at this hour, but gods be damned she couldn’t help it. The pure insanity was finally getting to her. For a long while there was nothing but laughter for Maneha. She laughed until her sides hurt and her lungs were begging for air and then laughed some more.

That had been the grand joke, the ace up her sleeve, the reason why Francesca had sat at that table for over an hour in complete silence with that knowing stare and predatory look. A gay joke. And not even a good one.

Although… and that gave Maneha pause. And then she giggled again, her pained ribs no longer allowing for the loud laugh. There were layers to this. The words hadn’t been the only gay joke. The way better gay joke had been herself. Sitting there, letting herself be intimidated for half an eternity, only to be called gay by a woman she had slept with and then get ghosted on. With the amount of time she spent laughing at this, perhaps Francesca wasn’t the only one who had taken drugs tonight. Because surely there had to be some drugs involved here.

But Maneha couldn’t really bring herself to care about that and instead finally dragged herself up to bed as well, still giggling to herself. She really was glad she had joined this weird ragtag group of adventurers. Where else could she possibly get this amount of hilarity, friendship, and excitement? Though she really had to start planning her revenge, because that insult couldn’t possibly be left standing.

Maneha grinned to herself. And if she was lucky, that revenge may include a few less clothing items…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you thought it was at least a little funny. No I wasn't actually high when I thought this up, I just have a weird sense of humour. And I wanted to try my hand at describing a sexy lady.


End file.
